


青炎

by pearlsea



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	青炎

想要的不只是他的剑和眼睛，从一开始玛贝拉斯就是这么想的。  
在那个黯淡的星球上，长发青年挥剑的姿态中那种绝美的生命力击中盲目游荡许久的玛贝拉斯时，比起一见钟情之类轻浮的玩笑话，更像是遭遇了壮烈的命运感。  
仿佛孤独地降生到这个世界之前被夺走的宝物终于被找到。玛贝拉斯模糊地想到自己星球的神话。  
想要得不得了。  
海贼认定了唯一的目标的时候，其实自身也被禁锢在这个欲望中了吧。  
即使这样，也不会后悔。

因为突然承受两个男人的重量，伽雷王号船舱的木质地板发出细微的吱呀声。  
被推倒的乔有一瞬间露出惊愕的表情，下意识挥出的右手被压在身上的玛贝拉斯制住。  
红色的船长咧开嘴不羁地笑着，嘴角还挂着战斗留下的痕迹，“你这身衣服，我很讨厌。”把乔的双手扣住压在他头部上方的地板上，玛贝拉斯用另一只手撕扯他身上帝国士兵制服的领口。  
包裹严实的白皙肌肤暴露出来，衬着讨厌的黑色制服几乎耀眼，和玛贝拉斯想象中一样好看的身体。  
乔挣动了一下，“放开。”他用凉凉的声音说。  
“我说过的吧。”玛贝拉斯放肆地直视那双黑色的眼睛，眼神明明是属于战士的坚毅坦然，眼角因为激烈战斗泛起的嫣红颜色却妩媚得近乎诱惑，让玛贝拉斯像吃相恶劣的小孩伸出舌头舔过他的眼睑，“我想要你。全部哦。”  
湿热的舌头触碰到他的眼睛的时候剑士的身体微微颤抖了一下，然后那个平静的声音说：“所以说，放开。”  
玛贝拉斯的手松动了。  
乔把他的手腕挣脱出来，没有回避玛贝拉斯灼热的目光，他把手伸到自己被扯开的胸前一下子把拉链拉到了底，肩膀灵活地扭动一下，袖子就被褪了下来。  
剑士袒露出自己的身体，是他的星球的特殊血统的关系吗，皮肤细腻白皙得像是玛贝拉斯在黑市见过的贵族用的瓷器。而又因为出身于军队、刚刚经历过殊死战斗，上面布满了新旧伤痕，浅色的疤痕与还在渗血的伤口交错。  
看来要更正一下。这个男人的身体，比他想象的还要好看。明明满是丑陋的伤疤，却因为这些疼痛的痕迹，更加美丽得惊心动魄。  
保护欲和嗜虐心一同被激发。  
玛贝拉斯眼里的火光被彻底点燃，红色的海贼满足地笑出了声，因为欲望而沙哑的声音里混合了毫不掩盖的侵略性：“果然很棒啊，你……”  
不知克制为何物的船长狠狠地咬住了乔的下唇。  
后者在那一瞬间痛苦地眯起了眼睛，但连他自己都没有意识的是，触碰到另一个男人的温度的时候，嘴唇慢慢划开了一个浅淡的笑。

像是饥饿的野兽，玛贝拉斯用舌头和牙齿品尝乔的身体。虎牙沿着脖颈处交错的肌肉纹理滑动，再强大的战士要害处也是一样脆弱柔软，感受到乔努力压制的颤抖时玛贝拉斯坏心眼地揪住了他胸口的突起。  
“啊、…”注意力全部在危险的颈部，胸口被刺激时乔忍不住叫出了声。  
玛贝拉斯笑着舔了舔他的锁骨，“真好听、痛…！”  
乔扯住玛贝拉斯乱糟糟的头发，拉开两个人的距离，“恶趣味的家伙。”  
“哈？”船长露出欠揍的嘲讽表情，“这点程度就恶趣味？你啊，到底过的是怎样的生活啊？”  
“闭嘴，海贼。”  
“嗤——这样就想威胁我吗，乔.吉布肯。”还放在乔胸口处的手再一次捏住乳首，施了力揉搓起来。  
“嗯、你……！”  
“老实一点！”玛贝拉斯甩着头用力挣脱乔的桎梏，不耐烦的表情里有几分危险，另一只手伸到乔的下身隔着裤子强硬地按住更敏感的一处，“明明已经这样了，就快点让我做下去啊。”  
因为战斗后的激情吗，还是这个看起来洁净无欲的男人也是这样渴求着初次相遇的自己呢，已经变得坚硬滚烫的地方诚实地反映着他的欲望。  
只是被触碰而已，剑士的防御就开始瓦解，原本沉稳的声音里泄露出甘美的欲求，“玛贝、啊…玛贝拉斯……！啊、可恶……嗯、……真是……招惹到了不得了的男人……”  
“哼、现在明白已经来不及了哦？……这样不就好了吗……”乔闭着眼睛浑身颤抖的样子让玛贝拉斯很受用，奖励般地舔吻乔发红的脸颊，吐出带着热息的话语，“你也做点什么啊。”他提醒似的加重了两只手在敏感处的动作。  
乔仰头呻吟，好一会儿被快感扰乱的大脑才明白玛贝拉斯要他做什么，他伸出手扣在了海贼的腰带上。

剑士的手现在直接抚摸着玛贝拉斯的性器。带茧的手指在湿润的柱身上用轻重适当的力度滑动，顶端的敏感处也被指尖好好照顾着，吐出的前液多得从指缝里溢出来。  
“哈、啊……做得、还不错嘛……”玛贝拉斯的身体撑在乔的上方，男人眯着眼睛咬牙喘息，嘴角勾起的满足笑意无端地性感。  
仿佛是感受到乔注视着他的目光，玛贝拉斯俯下身凑近他，乔微微抬头张开嘴唇，一个像在战斗中相互配合一样默契的吻。  
乔把玛贝拉斯不安分的舌头含在口腔里，那个男人的热度好像要把他从舌尖点燃，不属于自己的味道灌进了身体里，空气被剥夺，玛贝拉斯的气息却满得充斥全身，浑厚、辛辣、霸道的气息。快要窒息的时候， 不得不咬一口他的舌头，才让吃痛的船长不再继续这个深吻。  
为了报复舌头上的痛感一样，玛贝拉斯加重力度玩弄着已经湿透的乔的性器，开玩笑似的掐住了硬挺的性器底部柔软的球体。  
“啊！咳……唔、咳咳、咳……”还没有从剥夺空气的深吻里平复呼吸就被电流般的痛与快感袭击，乔在混乱中一边咳一边流出泪水，模糊中感觉到了自己下身的热流不受控制地决堤而出。  
身体的快感完全被另一个人掌控的感觉，畅快又令人战栗。  
“嗯？喜欢痛一点的？”玛贝拉斯把沾满腻滑体液的手展示在乔眼前，英俊傲慢的男人笑得餍足又孩子气。  
刚刚获得释放的乔懒散地瞪了他一眼，也懒得和他计较，一手撩开自己挡在脸上的长发，眼神涣散地盯着海贼船的天花板慢慢喘息。  
“那我就不客气了。”  
海贼扶住乔的臀部，把凌乱的裤子完全剥下，所有的隐秘之处一丝不挂地暴露在他眼前。沾着温热体液的手指滑到了下身的入口。  
“事到如今……还在说什么呢。”  
乔散漫地嗤笑着，抬起双腿更加方便玛贝拉斯为所欲为。  
“哈哈、意思就是。”手指粗暴地插进柔嫩温暖的甬道，舒服的触感刺激得玛贝拉斯全身都在发烫，性器勃起到让他感到疼痛的地步。  
快一点。就是现在吧。  
把这个高傲又色情的美丽猎物完完全全变成自己的东西。  
还没有等狭窄的入口完全被扩展，第二根手指也紧接着挤了进去。  
玛贝拉斯亲吻着乔因为忍耐而垂下的眼睑，从他的睫毛上舔掉渗出的眼泪。  
“更痛一点吧、乔？”

一点一点，像是钉进灵魂一样的不可抵抗的结合。  
“可恶、……好…紧……”坚硬的柱体被火热湿滑的甬道紧紧包裹着，痛苦之中有一种危险的快感，像生死一线的战斗中那种让人全身心兴奋起来的狂热。  
“啊、啊……是、谁的错啊、混蛋海贼！！”乔几乎是哭喊出来，身体被侵入的感觉太过陌生，控制不住地对玛贝拉斯表现出了羞耻的失态样子。  
玛贝拉斯扣着乔光裸的肩膀在他汗湿泛红的胸口留下一连串的吻，口气难得地有一丝温柔：“好啦、好啦，放松啊笨蛋……喏、不是全部吞进去了嘛？”  
乔不自觉抬起双手环住玛贝拉斯的后背，把头埋在他宽厚的肩膀里喘息着。强行进入到底的性器停留着不再动作，身体满满当当地容纳了男人不小的尺寸，连自己都不知道身体可以承受到这种地步。除了让人浑身发软的酸胀感，另一种难以言喻的混合了满足和不满的感觉像抽芽的种子从下身开始慢慢麻痹每一根神经、蔓延到全身。  
“好累……玛贝拉斯……”大脑完全无法思考了，所以才会对这个可恶的占有了自己的身体的海贼露出这样脆弱的样子吧。  
“笨蛋……”玛贝拉斯把人牢牢揽在怀里，一只手探到乔的脑后解开他的发带，黑色的长发像海水一样流泻下来，铺在海贼船的地板上。  
“真漂亮啊……”在乔的耳边响起，像得到礼物的孩童一样的愉快得近乎天真的声音。  
心脏因为这句话鲜活地跃动，不知道是悲伤还是快乐的感觉涌出来。  
下一秒思考就被玛贝拉斯撞进他的身体的动作打乱。  
“嗯啊！啊、啊……干、什么……你！啊…！”身体因为撞击和战栗颤抖，铺散的黑发荡开波纹。  
玛贝拉斯把乔压在身下狂乱地抽插着，从牙缝里挤出咬牙切齿的话语：“是你、先咬紧了吧！啊、…我可不管了……！”  
勃起到极限的性器在紧致湿热的甬道里放肆地摩擦，一下比一下用力，要进入到乔自己都不知道的身体最深处去。抹进去的属于乔的东西加上开始分泌的肠液，制造出下流淫糜的湿润声音。  
“…糟糕……超、舒服……”  
玛贝拉斯皱着眉笑着，汗水从额头上沿着脸庞滑到嘴角，被他自己伸出舌头舔掉。狰狞又性感的，天生的征服者一样的男人。  
在他身下，高洁的帝国剑士被撞得连话都说不出，张开嘴只能喘气，间或从喉咙里溢出无关他意志的哭腔。那双眼睛，在玛贝拉斯初见他的时候燃着斗志和求生欲的眼睛，现在流着眼泪掩在散乱的前发下，捕捉到玛贝拉斯的目光时投来不甘的乞求眼神。  
精神上的满足感变成沐浴全身的热流，玛贝拉斯一边更加用力地抽插一边用手抹开乔的头发，让他能更清楚地看着他的眼睛。  
“哈、果然、最棒了，乔……”眼神狂野得像是肉食的野兽，下身的动作毫不留情，唯独握着乔的一缕头发的手温柔得像在捧着一朵花。  
乔的理智都快因为过于直接的快感消失了，从未尝试过这样的结合，最柔嫩的部位被那样硕大滚烫的东西摩擦着，仿佛要从身体里面打下烙印。明明应该是疼痛的，但辛苦只是一瞬间的事情，身体内壁有魔力似的把钝痛转化成甜美饱满的酸胀和满足，然后不顾乔的意志更加喜悦地吮吸那个男人的性器。  
“玛、啊、哈……玛、贝、……拉…斯！”这样的身体不知道要怎么办才好，快要失控的乔努力地恨恨叫着让他变得奇怪的那个人的名字。  
“还不够啊……”把张开的乔的双腿捞到肩膀上，剑士的身体柔韧地任他摆弄，体位的变化让玛贝拉斯进得更深、动作更加不留情，“前面明明……哈、一点都没有碰…就又硬成这样，素质很不错嘛……”  
被弄成了下半身被玛贝拉斯抬起、从上往下插入的姿势，自己的性器滴下的前液濡湿了下腹，乔感觉到没顶的羞耻。但羞耻的姿势也好、玛贝拉斯的调笑也好、自己淫荡的身体也好，都变成了情欲的催化剂，作为战士、剑士的尊严全部都要消失了。  
只剩下对眼前这个男人的欲求。  
“……、……点……哈、…快、快点……”嘴唇无声地编织好几次，终于诚实地吐出了自己的欲望。  
近在咫尺的玛贝拉斯脸上扬起嚣张的胜利笑容，虽然显得已经没有余裕。  
“好啊、乔……为了我射出来吧，嗯？”  
紧紧压着乔的双腿，额头抵上额头，性器在乔的身体里面一次次重重碾过敏感点。  
“啊、唔！啊哈、啊、啊……！”乔无意识地甩着头哭泣，让人发狂的快感从那个果核缠绵地游走到全身。  
“然、后、”玛贝拉斯享受着乔的甬道濒临高潮的收缩，继续已经很困难但快感放大数倍的抽插。  
跃过临界点的瞬间身体失控的感觉像从高空下坠一样爽快，“全部、好好收下吧……！”  
精液全部射进了他想要独占的人的身体里。  
那一瞬间乔仰着头尖叫，自己的体液也满满地射到了胸口上。

高潮后的身体像回归母体般舒服温暖。  
额头相抵，相互依偎的动物一样交换轻柔浅吻的样子看起来像长久的恋人。  
“是、蓝色……”玛贝拉斯看进乔的眼睛里，用气音意味不明地低语。  
乔茫然地对焦到玛贝拉斯的眼瞳，写满满足和幸福的黑色瞳孔太近太近，好像直视深海的漩涡让人晕眩。  
“蓝色……”玛贝拉斯缔约般地将嘴唇印在乔的眼睛上，“我的、BLUE……”  
想要把那双眼睛里幽静而高温的蓝色火焰吞下去。  
为自己燃起的爱恋和欲望的火焰。

 

\- fin -


End file.
